


Parum Lupus

by NilyPSmith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hanhun - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilyPSmith/pseuds/NilyPSmith
Summary: - Sehun!! Você tá muito quente!! Vem aqui dongsaeng, você tá com febre - segurei seu lençol, mas ele o puxou, jogando meu corpo pra frente. Aquele cheiro me atingiu e eu travei. Eu conhecia o aroma.. Era o seu cheiro, mas estava tão intenso, quase não parecia o mesmo.Ele me puxou contra seu corpo, suas mãos foram para minha cintura, seu nariz em meu pescoço, inspirando profundamente. Não soube o que fazer.- Seu cheiro é tão bom Hannie...
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun





	Parum Lupus

**Author's Note:**

> Informações que talvez lhes interessem:
> 
> O nome da história, Parum Lupus vem do latim e significa Pequeno Lobo, ou simplesmente "Lobinho".
> 
> Infelizmente Sehun e Luhan não me pertencem (insiro aqui minhas eternas lágrimas), eu apenas uso a imaginação pra me divertir um pouquinho com eles.
> 
> Enjoy

\- Hyuuuung - ou choramingo me acordou e eu me sentei preocupado. Olhei para uma cama ao lado da minha e Sehun me olha com um bico nos lábios - Tá fazendo hyung .. Me ajuda - pediu se você se encaixa e eu o olhei sem entender.

\- O que você está fazendo Sehun? - me aproximei de sua cama e ele me recolheu mais, se me afastando. - O que você está sentindo? - perguntei preocupado, ele estava suado, mas continuava encolhido embaixo do lençol e parecia com frio, então pus minha mão na sua testa.

\- Sehun !! Você tá muito quente !! Vem aqui, você está com febre, tem que tomar banho para baixar a temperatura! - puxei seu lençol, mas ele segurou e meu corpo foi para frente se chocando com seu. Seu cheiro me atingiu e eu travei. Aquele aroma .. Eu sabia, era o seu cheiro, mas era tão intenso, quase não parecia o mesmo.

Não soube o que fazer para sentir seu nariz no meu pescoço, suas mãos foram para minha cintura e ele me puxou contra seu corpo, inspirando profundamente.

\- Seu cheiro é tão bom, Hannie - foi possível controlar os arrepios que tomaram conta do meu corpo quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto seu nariz acariciava meu pescoço. - tão bom - gemeu e eu finalmente entendi.

Sehun está no cio.

\- Hunnie .. - o gemido escapou da minha boca sem que eu permita, ou gosta do meu pescoço - Você sabe por que está assim? - pergunte aos seus lábios, passando a língua nos que estavam ressecados, meu corpo vibrante, e qualquer toque seu me arrepiava, mas eu precisava saber se ele entendia o que estava usando.

\- Eu não sei hyung .. Acordei assim .. Me ajuda - pediu novamente, num tom mais arrastado que eu queria usar agarra-lo e nunca mais soltar. - olhei nos seus olhos, tão carentes, cheios de lágrimas, sua boca vermelhinha ... Não pude me conter. Tomo seus lábios com os meus e ele goste, colocando-os antes do mesmo que eu tente, as nossas línguas se acariciam e eu levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos puxando enquanto se apertava contra mim, gostando dos meus pelos dos meus e passei a beijar e mordiscar seu queixo e seu pescoço e ele baixar o dedo no meu ouvido, suas mãos foram para minha camisa e puxadas bruscamente para um corpo, eu gosto e ele me mostra, implorando por mim. Ataquei sua bocad novamente e ele gemeu no meio ao beijo, me arrepiando, suspirei sem parar de beijar e o puxei para mais perto de mim, aprofundando nossos toques,

Olhei para seu corpo e sorri meio sacana, ele estava ali, na minha frente, somente na cueca. Encare seu peito e suspirei, sua pele era tão branquinha .. Levei minhas mãos à sua barriga e acariciei ali, passando minhas unhas por seu tórax. Me aproximei para beijar-a pele e foi então que vi.

Ali, do lado esquerdo do peito, bem sobre o coração, estava uma pequena mancha avermelhada. Assemelha-se a uma cabeça de lobo, com orelhas pequenas, focinho composto, via-se apenas um pouco de pescoço, mas eu já tinha algumas vezes olhei quantas vezes já havia usado uma imagem concluída em minha mente. Levei minha mão até ela e as acaricias, não formava nenhuma protuberância sobre a pele, era apenas uma mancha, uma mancha simples que eu sempre achei linda.

Mas, aliás, em seu peito, sobre seu coração, lembre-me da minha marca própria, aproximei nossos tórax e olhei para baixo, vendo-os menos e menos iguais. Foi como um clique, aquelas marcas, essas pequenas marcas me lembraram quem somos, e quanto errado era isso. Era minha obrigação cuidar e proteger ele, e aqui estou eu abusando do seu corpo. Eu sei que ele está se entregando, que está implorando por mim, mas ele não está consciente, não totalmente.

\- Hannie - gemeu mais uma vez e eu tive que me afastar, seu cheiro forte, sua voz carente e seu olhar pedinte logo quebrar minha resistência. Inconcientemente dei passos para trás, até sentir minhas costas baterem contra uma parede e como minhas forças quebradas, escorreguei até estar ajoelhado no chão.

Ele continua me olhando, me chamando, então tampei meus ouvidos com as mãos e passei a respirar pela boca, mas não era suficiente, eu ainda ouvia seus gemidos e, principalmente, sentia seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro amadeirado que era tão característico, aquele cheiro que me fazia querer entrar no meu nariz no pescoço e sentir o resto da minha vida, aquele cheiro .. SEU cheiro. Ficar todo o olhar não adiantado, eu não resistir por muito tempo, então juntei forças, eu levantoi e entrei no banheiro sem olhar, se eu visse mais uma vez correria de volta para a cama e nunca mais a larva.

Fechei uma porta e liguei o chuveiro tentando não ouvir seus gemidos, molhei minhas roupas, como lambuzei com xampu e aspirado, para não sentir nenhum outro odor.

Funcionou.

Por pouco tempo, logo seu cheiro voltou a invadir minhas narinas e me vi embriagado por aquele aroma, seus gemidos aumentaram e eu conseguia ouvi-lo mesmo com o barulho da água. _O que ele estava fazendo?_ Seus gemidos pareciam aumentar e diminuir de tom. Algumas vezes parei de ouvi-lo, e momentos depois eles tomavam conta de tudo.

Estou perdendo minha mente, todo meu corpo implora por ele, me ordena a sair e toma-lo, faze-lo meu. O que esta acontecendo comigo? O cheiro de Sehun sempre me atraiu, mesmo antes de saber que ele era um ômega, eu gostava de abraça-lo, enterrar meu nariz em seu pescoço e ficar embriagado com o odor que desprendia de sua pele, mas nunca senti essa atração, essa necessidade de tê-lo.

Eu precisava fazer algo para me controlar, estava a ponto de sair e ir até ele! A água caindo sobre minha cabeça não adiantava, nem mesmo desligar o aquecedor funcionou, fui tomado pelo frio, mas meu corpo ainda era totalmente consciente dos gemidos de meu dongsaeng. Fiquei sob a água deixando-a lavar-me lentamente, logo Omma chegaria do trabalho, ela saberia o que fazer e conseguiria me tirar daqui. Ela saberia porque o cheiro dele está me afetando tanto.

Seu cheiro deveria ser normal pra mim. Mesmo no cio.

**Ele é meu irmão!!!**

Quando meu corpo começou a tremer e minha pele enrrugar, religuei o aquecedor e fiquei mais um tempo sob a água. Respirando lentamente e me mantendo encolhido me preparando mentalmente para a onda de desejo que voltaria no momento que o ouvisse.

Desliguei o chuveiro devagar, com medo do que viria a seguir, mas quando o barulho de água caindo cessou apenas o silêncio tomou conta do banheiro. Nada de gemidos, nenhum barulho pelo quarto. O mais silenciosamente possível peguei uma toalha no armário sob a pia e me sequei, enrolando-a na cintura, abri a porta lentamente e meio temeroso, olhei ao redor. Sehun estava tão lindo descansando em minha cama, encolhido, com o nariz enterrado em meu travesseiro e com meu lençol cobrindo parte de seu corpo. Sua camisa, assim como a minha, estavam jogadas no chão, ao lado da cama.

Seu cobertor estava no chão, devido a sua afobação em me procurar, mesmo que não fisicamente, meu cheiro, espalhado em meus lençóis o confortariam, e isso me excitava e me assustava em igual medida. Saber que ele me desejava me enlouquecia, mas ao mesmo tempo me lembrava do quanto aquilo era errado, eu sou seu hyung, devo ser racional e resistir a esses instintos. Mas ve-lo daquela forma torna a missão de resistir quase impossível!!

O telefone toca na sala, me assustando e corro até lá antes que o barulho possa desperta-lo, ele se mexe quando abro a porta, vira para o lado contrário e volta a dormir. Desço as escadas apressado, mas antes que eu possa atender a chamada cai e Omma deixa uma mensagem. Dou play e a voz dela invade a sala.

\- LuHan? Por que você não atende esse telefone? Ja perdi a conta de quantas vezes liguei e ninguém atende! Estou ficando preocupada, está tudo bem? Cadê o Sehun? Me retorne assim que puder, preciso falar com você. É muito importante!

A mensagem acaba e eu tiro o telefone da plataforma e retorno a ligação, ela atende no primeiro toque, o que me faz pensar que estarei em problemas quando ela chegar.

\- Luhan? Por que demorou tanto pra atender?? - gritou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, e eu apenas fiquei quieto escutando. Interrompe-la é o mesmo que pedir pra morrer. - Da próxima vez que eu ligar atenda na primeira chamada! Você quer me matar de preocupação?

\- Desculpa Omma.. Eu tava tomando banho, não ouvi o telefone. - expliquei baixinho, mas ela simplismente me ignorou e continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

\- Me escute, eu não tenho muito tempo, a bateria tá acabando e eu tô presa no trabalho. Vá até o meu quarto, na segunda gaveta do criado mudo, tem uma caixinha vermelha com algumas seringas, eu já deixei a dose preparada, aplique no Sehun antes que o cio atinga o alge e ele perca a racionalidade. Cuide do seu irmão Hannie! Você sabe que o cio dos ômegas é muito mas complicado que o dos alfas. Omma volta ass...

A ligação caiu antes que ela pudesse falar algo mais, me deixando atordoado. Me encaminhei a seu quarto, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que fazia. Abri a gaveta que ela indicou e vi, um pouco escondida por um caderno de capa verde, a caixa que ela mencionou. Abri e retirei as duas seringas que estavam guardadas, olhando assim parecem tão inofensivas, junto as seringas havia também uma caixinha transparente com diversas agulhas e um punhado de algodão. Minha experiência com seringas era pouca, mas omma me ensinara a usa-las caso houvesse alguma emergência, e " _Sehun entrar no cio com Omma fora de casa e eu deseja-lo loucamente_ " com certeza encaixa-se na definição de emergência.

Saí do quarto fechando a porta e me apressei em verificar todas as possíveis entradas de casa. Desde que descobrimos a classe de Sehun mantemos todas as portas e janelas bloqueadas e fortificadas, pois era cada vez mais normal encontrar-mos algum alfa tentando entrar afirmando que precisavam encontrar a origem daquele cheiro que os embriagara.

_Babacas!_ Pensava quando os via, mas agora me vejo na mesma situação, o cheiro de Sehun me domina e tudo que quero é senti-lo mais de perto, tê-lo em meus braços.

Depois de proteger a janela da cozinha, a última que precisava de reforço, seguro firme as seringas em minhas mãos trêmulas, andando devagar. A porta do quarto ainda está aberta, do jeito que eu deixei. Me seguro no umbral e observo Sehun remexendo-se na cama. Entro fechando a porta, mas a fechadura escorregou da minha mão e a porta bateu o assustando, seus olhos arregalados e sua postura tensa me fizeram ir até a cama rapidamente, ele me estende a mão, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus, me sento a seu lado, pego seu braço, e o apoio em minha coxa, as seringas, ainda em minha mão, escorregam até o colchão, minha atenção divide-se entre Sehun e seus cabelos bagunçados, sua respiração ofegante, seu cheiro inebriante e as seringas ao seu lado, tão insignificantes, que poderiam passar despercebidas.

Seu braço pesa em minha coxa e eu o acaricio, sentindo os músculos tensos.

\- Hyung, você vai me ajudar? - perguntou manhoso e meu corpo tremeu, fechei os olhos apertando o lençol até meus dedos doerem.

Pego uma agulha da caixinha e encaixo na seringa, a dose de morfina é o suficiente para deixar Sehun anestesiado por algumas horas, tempo o suficiente para a pior fase do cio passar.

Minhas mãos tremem, meu olhar oscila entre Sehun e a seringa, ele me olha pedindo que eu não o faça, mas é o certo a se fazer, o mais saudável, o mais seguro.

**Ele é meu irmão.**

Encosto a agulha em seu braço, buscando forças para perfura-lo, mas antes que possa faze-lo um som diferente se propaga pelo quarto, o olho assustado, apenas para confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Sim, Sehun estava chorando.

A seringa escorregou de meus dedos, minhas mãos vão para seu rosto sem que eu perceba. Me aproximo, o abraçando, suas lágrimas molham meu ombro escorrendo pelo meu braço, acaricio seus cabelos e faço movimentos circulares em suas costas até ele parar de chorar. Me afastei e sequei suas lágrimas sorrindo, nossos narizes se tocavam e eu fechei os olhos apreciando aquele contato, seu cheiro, seu toque... Tudo tão intenso.

Lentamente meu nariz encontra seu rosto, e sua boca se abre novamente para mim. É como um primeiro beijo, lento, intenso, parece nunca haver fim. O que estou fazendo? É o Sehun, meu dongsaeng, mas eu me sinto tão atraído por ele. Não consigo evitar sua língua e seu gosto maravilhoso em minha boca.

Para! - digo e ele se assusta. Pego a seringa caída na cama e repito: - eu tenho que te ajudar, preciso anestesiar você Sehun - tentando me convencer mais do que a ele.

\- Mas isso não é o que quero - ele diz com a voz embargada, quase chorosa - você é a unica ajuda que eu preciso, hyung.

Seu olhar oscilava entre meus olhos e minha boca, seus lábios tremiam e eu me sentia da mesma forma, nossas bocas se aproximaram novamente, desta vez rápido, urgente, suas mãos me puxaram pela nuca, beijando meu peito. Larguei a seringa e a ouvi se espatifando no chão.

Preocupado, tento ver se quebrou, mas as mãos de Sehun são ágeis e me puxam de volta ao transe. Meus pelos todos se arrepiam com o puxão em meus cabelos, forte mas sem machucar. Isso me enlouquece, mas sua boca em minha nuca e suas unhas em minhas costas superam. Estou embriagado com ele. Meu Sehun.

O que sobrou da minha consciência se junta com o resto do meu autocontrole e tento sair dos meus, digo, seus braços, nossos corpos entrelaçados parece fazer tanto sentido e ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Me levanto, afastando nossos peitos. Sehun não está mais vulnerável. Não me avisa, nem implora. Simplesmente põe a mão em cima da minha toalha me fazendo gemer.

\- Não Sehun, eu não quero isso - tento uma última vez antes dele sublimar: - Quero você dentro de mim Hyung.

Suas mãos, sua boca, seu cheiro, _ele_ faz com que seja impossível resistir, então apenas desisto, jogo tudo para o alto e me entrego, não há mais Sehun ou Luhan, errado ou certo, há apenas nossos corpos, nossos instintos, e os meus clamam por ele, por ajuda-lo, servi-lo.

Um beijo e tudo some, apenas nós dois continuamos ali, sua mão desliza por minha coxa até minha cintura, e desfaz o frágil nó, arrancando a toalha que não vejo onde vai parar, suas unhas arranham minhas coxas e meu corpo vai pra frente, sobre ele, nossos membros pressionados, seus lábios largam os meus e soltam um arfar, seus olhos brilham, o desejo espresso em sua íris, minha boca deixa marcas em seu pescoço enquanto desce, numa trilha de beijos e mordidas até seu tronco, e minhas mãos deslizam de sua cintura à suas coxas, indo e voltando. Paro em seu mamilo, já eriçado, circulo-o com a língua, raspando os dentes e ele geme, querendo mais. Suas mãos, inquietas, seguram em minha nuca, puxando os cabelos ou simplesmente arranhando com suas unhas curtas.

Aperto suas coxas, tão macias, firmes, gostosas.. Mordo os lábios, alternando o olhar entre suas pernas e seu rosto, mas ele fita o teto, gemendo a qualquer toque. Sehun, como pude resistir tanto a você?

Deslizo minha língua por sua barriga, até suas coxas, mordendo e chupando sua pele, minhas mãos arranham sua abdômen lisinho e ele segura meus cabelos com mais força, empurrando minha cabeça em direção a seu membro.

\- O que foi, Hunnie? O que você quer? - pergunto lambendo sua glande, a intenção era apenas provoca-lo, mas ao sentir seu gosto, não pude me impedir de toma-lo em minha boca, chupando toda sua extensão.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, um gemido alto escapando de seus lábios enquanto ele empurrava-se em minha boca, segurei suas coxas para controlar os movimentos e dedilhei sua perna lentamente, até meus dedos tocarem a curva de sua bunda, então os deslizei até sua entrada, molhada pela lubrificação expelida por seu corpo, e acariciei, me deliciando com seu gosto e com seus gemidos.

Pude sentir sua entrada contrair-se quando inseri um dedo, que deslizou facilmente e o girei, procurando sua próstata, soube que a encontrei quando ele estocou minha boca de repente e gemeu meu nome.

Meu corpo se arrepiou, sua voz arrastada dizendo _Luhan_ de forma tão pedinte quase me fez desistir de prepara-lo e o tomar sem cuidado algum, mas jamais faria isso, Sehun, meu Sehun me mataria no instante que acordasse machucado.

Inseri mais um dedo, entrando e saindo devagar, mantendo a mesma velocidade da minha boca e acelerando aos poucos, o deixando próximo a seu limite e diminuindo novamente.

\- Hyung - choramingou - para com isso, me deixa gozar. - pediu e eu continuei movendo minha mão e minha boca cada vez mais rápido e logo ele gritou, seu corpo ficou tenso, olhos arregalados, seu gosto invadiu meu paladar e ele relaxou contra o colchão, gemendo languidamente, enquanto eu, com a língua, limpava sua bagunça.

Graças ao orgasmo o cio lhe daria alguns minutos de paz, antes de voltar mais forte que antes, então o deixo recuperando o fôlego e vou pegar algumas camisinhas na gaveta de cima do criado mudo.

\- Sua bunda é linda Hannie – sussurra ainda ofegante e eu rio, o olhando.

\- Ela é mesmo, mas a bunda em questão aqui é a sua, que por sinal é uma delicia. Como nunca reparei nela antes dongsaeng?

\- Você sempre foi lerdo demais. Nunca percebeu meu amor por... – Arregalou os olhos e virou, ficando de bruços no colchão – Aish!! Esquece isso. - Sua voz saiu abafada, por causa do travesseiro em seu rosto, mas pude entender. Sentei ao seu lado na cama e acariciei seus cabelos.

\- Sehun? – chamo baixinho – não precisa ficar assim, dongsaeng. Por que nunca me falou nada? – sussurro próximo a seu ouvido, mas ele apenas se aproxima mais, esfregando sua cabeça contra minha mão.

\- Hyung...

\- Sehun, nós precisamos falar sobre isso - afirmo, continuando os carinhos, mas ele olha pra mim e me puxa, me beijando apressado.

\- Você pode me dar um fora depois, mas agora eu preciso que você me foda, antes que eu enlouqueça. - rosnou.

É, o alge chegou.

Cada ômega age de um jeito diferente em seu cio, alguns ficam mais doces, afáveis, outros extremamente irritadissos, mas todos se tornam máquinas de sexo, e Sehun não seria exceção, quando passasse ele voltaria a ser o garoto doce de cara fechada, mas durante o cio nada seria mais importante que ser fodido.

Ele me beijou apressado, me empurrando e sentando em meu colo, rebolando. Pego a camisinha jogada ao meu lado e rasgo o pacote lhe entregando, ele sorri saindo do meu colo. _Não, ele não vai fazer isso, vai? Ele vai._

Sehun colocou a camisinha na boca e se curvou, colocando-a em mim, sua boca descendo por meu pau, suas mãos ajudando na colocação do preservativo, _como ele... Puta merda Sehun!!!_

Suas mãos me acariciam, e sua boca chupa minha glande, um gemido escapa de meus lábios antes que eu possa impedir, ele se afasta sorrindo e senta em meu colo, como se não fosse nada demais, como se não estivéssemos nus e prestes a transar.

Ele se senta devagar, sua entrada aos poucos me acolhendo. Minha respiração acelera, ele me aperta e morde meu ombro, suas unhas me arranham e jogo a cabeça pra trás, desistindo do meu auto controle.

Sem que eu faça nada Sehun começa a rebolar e a subir e descer em meu colo, usando os joelhos como apoio, sua entrada me aperta mais forte a medida que aceleramos os movimentos, ele apoia a cabeça em meu ombro, cansado, descendo mais devagar, então cruzo suas pernas em minhas costas, seguro suas coxas e o faço subir e descer mais rápido, impulsionando meu corpo para cima a cada vez que o puxo pra baixo, meus braços começam a doer, então o deito na cama, me deitando sobre ele, volto a penetra-lo o estocando lentamente, seu corpo treme e sua respiração sai entre arfares, sua mão desce até seu membro, mas eu a seguro entrelaçando-a com a minha.

\- Você vai gozar sem se tocar dongsaeng - sussurro e acelero as estocadas, tentando sempre acertar sua próstata, seus gemidos tomam conta do quarto e ele me encara, a boca aberta respirando pesadamente, meu nome se torna algo constante a sair de sua boca.

Olha-lo me deixa ainda mais extasiado, então seguro suas coxas intensificando as estocadas, seus olhos se fecham e seu corpo fica tenso, ele arfa e derrama-se em nossos abdômens, amolecendo em seguida e caindo na cama.

Seu corpo me aperta e nao consigo controlar o gemido, respiro pesadamente e volto a estoca-lo, meu pau pulsa dentro dele e eu me impulsiono com mais força, meus músculos travam minha respiração falha e eu me desfaço em seu interior, o preenchendo e sentindo o nó se formar.

Permaneço em seu interior até minha respiração se acalmar e meu sangue voltar a circular normalmente em meu corpo. Nosso nó se desfaz e me jogo ao seu lado, retirando a camisinha e a jogando sem cuidado algum, mais tarde organizo essa zona.

Ele respira calmamente, quase adormecido, contorno seus traços perfeitos, ele sorri quando toco seus lábios e eu rio admirado. Como pode haver alguém tão lindo?

Com muita força de vontade me levanto e vou até o banheiro, ligo o chuveiro e espero a água esquentar. Volto ao quarto e o encontro de bruços o viro na cama e ele me olha sorrindo, passando seus braços por meu pescoço, o pego no colo e o levo até o banheiro, mesmo sendo maior que eu Sehun é leve e eu sempre consegui carrega-lo, para sua felicidade. Sim, Sehun é um folgado que se aproveita do fato de eu ser um alfa bobão que faz tudo por ele.

O ponho sob a água, mas ele continua se apoiando em mim, coloco um pouco de shampoo na mão e espalho em seus cabelos, acariciando lentamente enquanto ele passa sabonete em meu peito, me afasto um pouco e o deixo ensaboar-se enquanto faço o mesmo.

\- Hyung... Passa nas minhas costas? - o olho e ele está apoiado na parede, suas costas fortes a minha disposição, uso o sabonete para que minha mão possa deslizar melhor e lhe faço uma massagem, rindo de seus gemidos fraquinhos.

\- Desse jeito eu vou dormir em pé, Lu - sussurra e eu ligo o chuveiro deixando a água retirar o sabão de nossos corpos. Pego uma toalha e me seco, fazendo o mesmo com ele em seguida, e ele resmunga algo sobre não ser um bebê, mas quando saimos ele apoia-se em meu braço e me pede pra carrega-lo, mas apenas o puxo pra sua cama, a minha, obviamente, ainda está uma zona.

Me deito e o puxo, sua cabeça em meu ombro de modo que eu possa sentir seu cheiro sempre. Ele boceja e eu me levanto o ouvindo reclamar. Junto os lençois e apanho toda a bagunça que deixamos no chão, quando término pego lençóis limpos e arrumo minha cama o puxando para ela.

Ele se apoia em mim mais uma vez e me dá um selinho antes de se aconchegar melhor em mim.

\- Como vai ser agora, Hyung? - Sua voz soou trêmula e ele não me olhava nos olhos ao perguntar.

\- Eu... Não sei Sehun. Eu quero te proteger, cuidar de voce, eu te amo, você sabe que é verdade, você sabe que é a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim, você sabe! – Mas você é meu irmão!! Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer isso!

\- Enquanto me fodia isso não foi um problema pra você – resmungou me dando as costas e encolhendo-se na cama, afastado de mim

\- Sehunnie, não seja assim, eu só... Preciso de um tempo, ok? Eu te amo como um irmão, mas eu sinto essa... – suspiro – ...essa atração incontrolável! - o puxo de volta para meus braços de modo que ele me use como travesseiro - Eu tenho medo de confundir meus sentimentos e te magoar Sehun, me entenda, por favor - fecho os olhos e encosto meu nariz em seus cabelos, recém lavados, seu cheiro amadeirado, tão diferente do doce enjoativo da maioria dos omegas, sempre me acalmou, e era isso que eu precisava, de calma. Deitado, apoiado em meu peito Sehun faz pequenos círculos em minha barriga.

Meus olhos pesam, minha respiração fica mais lenta e o toque de Sehun fica cada momento se torna mais distante, os círculos param, mas sua mão continua fazendo carinho na minha barriga, é tão bom que eu poderia ... - Hannie, já está? - ouço o sussurro em meu ouvido. Uma movimentação na cama. _O que ele ... Não!_

Abro os olhos e vejo Sehun entre minhas pernas, meu pau na boca, suas mãos abrindo minhas coxas, seus olhos me encarando maliciosos, ele sorri e tudo muda.

\- O hyung já cansou? - perguntou-me olhando inocente - Aquele foi apenas o começo - sorriu passou a língua em minha glande - Eu quero mais hyung.


End file.
